In The Forest
by nitebird
Summary: Draco and Carlie Fantus spend a night together that starts in the forbidden forest.


I wander into the forest, moist with dew, at the dead of the gothic night. I stop suddenly, realizing the reason why I am here. I turn around slowly and stop when I see his face shining in the moonlight that seems to only be shining where he stands. My heart beats, and it feels as if it hasn't in ages. I step closer, trying to figure out if he is real, or just a figment of my imagination. I put out my hand to his, trying to find out. My fingers touch the soft skin of his palm. I smile, for this is a new feeling for me, but it feels natural. He entangles his fingers in mine, and I smiles at his beautiful beaming face. He leads me closer to him, and I do not try to reject the motion of his free hand slipping behind my back, pulling me close to him. I react to the emotion in this by slipping my other hand behind his head, pulling him slowly into the kiss I offered. I gently close my eyes, putting myself more into the tender kiss we share. I feel my lips part. I hear a soft pounding nearby, and assume that it's his heart since we are so close. He runs his soft tongue over my bottom lip. The pounding grows louder and somehow feels as if it is growing closer. An anonymous hand places itself on both of our shoulders. We reluctantly pull away and look at the person that had ruined our time together. A young student at the school I belong to has found us. I study her pale skin, blonde hair, and skinny figure. I realize that I know this girl and I frown. I look at the boy next to me and I see his gray eyes turn to ice as he glares at this girl. I feel his hatred for her radiate through him. I shiver at the coldness I feel between them. He looks at me and his eyes soften to the shade they were before. I smile at him and glare at the girl still standing there. The girl looks at him and runs for the castle nearby. I start to run after her, my hatred and disgust growing for her. He stops me with the soft eyes he is using to look at me in such a way that I couldn't help but stay. I turn and walk back to him. He welcomes me with a warm hug that makes me feel as if I am the only one he cares about. He runs his fingers through my long black hair and I close my eyes as my head rests itself on his shoulder. I open my eyes for a second, searching for a sign of anyone that could be nearby. My red eyes glow in the light of the slowly rising sun. I hear a familiar sound in the distance. I ignore it and allow my eyes to turn to a soft shade of red as the fall closed. The footsteps step near and I hear a new voice. This one is mature and deep. It was my house leader. The one who has control over my fate. He speaks my name clearly, Carlie Fantus, and also what sounds like Draco Malfoy. I open my eyes just enough to see that Draco's eyes have turned from me to the man called Professor Snape. I look at Professor Snape and I can see his hard, cold, black eyes looking directly at both of us. I slightly tighten my grip around Draco just enough so that he can feel it. I feel his hands through my hair and I start to feel better. Professor Snape says our names again and then a thing about him thinking about expelling me. Suddenly Draco spoke up, "Listen, Severus. We'll go to the castle with you, just leave her alone." I whisper thank you as Professor Snape agrees to Draco's comment. Professor Snape turns and walks off and Draco takes my hand as we follow. I smile at him and follow him happily. We reach the castle and enter. Professor Snape turns and reluctantly lets us return to our common room. Draco never once lets go of my hand as we near the common room. It's late so we thought no one was up. We opened the portrait, and we were wrong. I looked, as we walked in, at all of the eyes looking in our direction. The crowd pulls us apart. Some Slytherin girls I thought I knew well started yelling at me, and one even started to bawl. I pushed away from them and walked towards Draco. He smiles at me as he sees me near. Supposedly, the guys were only telling him that he was lucky. I smiles back at Draco and put my arm around him. He did that same to me and we stood there talking to the guys. Soon, the small social affair started to end and people started filing into their dormitories. The guys who were left said bye to us and followed the glaring girls upstairs. Draco turned me to him and took he into a deep kiss. I closed my eyes and put my other arm around him. He parts my lips once more and runs his soft tongue over my bottom lip. I hear nothing that entire time we spend together. Then, I hear the sound of muffled sobbing coming from nearby. I break off the kiss suddenly and turn to where it is coming from. I see a younger Slytherin girl standing at the bottom of the staircase. I take hold of Draco's hand, surprised at this girl being here. Draco kisses me quickly and whispers good night in my ear before we reluctantly let go of each other's hands and went our separate ways for the night. 


End file.
